prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bound For Glory Series
TNA announced the first ever Bound For Glory Series to determine a new #1 Contender for the World Title. The rules are as followed: Points will be earned on a variety of shows (IMPACT, PPV, House Shows) in a variety of match types). The four competitors with the most points will wrestle at No Surrender. The one who wins will earn a World Title shot at Bound For Glory. How points will be earned :*Submission Victory- 10 Points :*Pinfall Victory- 7 Points :*Countout Victory- 5 Points :*DQ Victory- 3 Points :*Draw- 2 Points :*DQ- -10 Points Participants 2011 *'Bobby Roode' (Winner) *'Bully Ray' *'Gunner' *'James Storm' *Rob Van Dam *AJ Styles *Scott Steiner *Samoa Joe *Crimson (Forfeit) *Matt Morgan (Forfeit) *Devon (Forfeit) *The Pope (Forfeit) 2012 *'Jeff Hardy' (Winner) *'Bully Ray' *'James Storm' *'Samoa Joe' *Rob Van Dam *AJ Styles *Kurt Angle *Mr. Anderson *Christopher Daniels *Magnus *Robbie E *The Pope (Forfeit) 2013 *'AJ Styles' (Winner) *'Magnus' *'Austin Aries' *'Bobby Roode' *Jeff Hardy *Christopher Daniels *Kazarian *Samoa Joe *Mr. Anderson *Joseph Parks *Hernandez *Jay Bradley Tournament 2011 2012 2013 List of Bound for Glory Series match results 2011 *7/7 Impact Wrestling: Crimson pinned Robert Roode (7 points Crimson). ... Brother Devon & “The Pope” D’Angelo Dinero beat Matt Morgan & James Storm (Devon scored the pin - 7 points Devon). *7/2 TNA house show: Bully Ray pinned Brother Devon (7 points Ray). ... Crimson pinned Rob Van Dam (7 points Crimson). *7/1 TNA Basebrawl house show: Brother Devon pinned Bully Ray (7 points Devon). ... Rob Van Dam pinned A.J. Styles (7 points RVD). *6/30 Impact Wrestling: Brother Devon pinned Samoa Joe (7 points Devon). ... Gunner pinned A.J. Styles (7 points Gunner). *6/25 TNA house show: Beer Money beat "The Pope" D'Angelo Dinero & Brother Devon (Storm scored the pin - 7 points Storm). ... A.J. Styles pinned Gunner (7 points Styles). *6/24 TNA house show: Crimson submitted "The Pope" D'Angelo Dinero (10 points Crimson). ... Gunner pinned Brother Devon (7 points Gunner). *6/23 TNA house show: Crimson pinned Gunner (7 points Crimson). ... Beer Money beat "The Pope" D'Angelo Dinero & Brother Devon (Storm scored the pin - 7 points Storm). *6/23 Impact Wrestling: Bully Ray pinned Scott Steiner (7 points Ray). ... Matt Morgan & Crimson beat Beer Money (Morgan scored the pin - 7 points Morgan). *6/18 "Basebrawl" house show: Matt Morgan pinned "The Pope" D'Angelo Dinero (7 points Morgan). ... Gunner pinned A.J. Styles (7 points Gunner). *6/17 TNA house show: Scott Steiner pinned Matt Morgan (7 points Steiner). ... A.J. Styles pinned "The Pope" D'Angelo Dinero (7 points Styles). *6/16 Impact Wrestling: Rob Van Dam pinned Samoa Joe (7 points RVD). 2012 *6/14 Impact Wrestling : James Storm win Gauntlet Battle Royal (20 Points Storm) 2013 *6/20 Impact Wrestling - Mr. Anderson defeated Joseph Park (7 points Anderson) *6/20 Impact Wrestling - Austin Aries defeated Jay Bradley (7 points Aries) *6/20 Impact Wrestling - Christopher Daniels defeated Hernandez (7 points Daniels) *6/20 Impact Wrestling - Magnus defeated Kazarian via submission (10 points Magnus) *6/20 Impact Wrestling - Samoa Joe and AJ Styles fought to a draw (2 points Styles and Joe) *6/20 Impact Wrestling - Jeff Hardy defeated Bobby Roode (7 points Hardy) *6/27 Impact Wrestling - Magnus defeated Bobby Roode (7 points Magnus) *6/27 Impact Wrestling - Samoa Joe defeated Mr. Anderson (10 points Joe) *6/27 Live Event Magnus defeated Hernandez (7 points Magnus) *7/4 Impact Wrestling - Jeff Hardy defeated Joseph Park via DQ (2 points Hardy) *7/11 Impact Wrestling - AJ Styles and Samoa Joe defeated Jeff Hardy and Joseph Park (10 points for Joe) *7/11 Impact Wrestling - Magnus and Mr. Anderson defeated Hernandez and Jay Bradley (7 points Magnus) *7/11 Impact Wrestling - Kazarian and Bobby Roode defeated Christopher Daniels and Austin Aries (7 points Kazarian) *7/11 Impact Wrestling - Magnus won a Gauntlet match (25 points Magnus) *7/18 Impact Wrestling - Austin Aries defeated Bobby Roode via pin *7/19 Impact Wrestling - Samoa Joe defeated Jay Bradley via pin *7/25 Impact Wrestling - Ken Anderson defeated Hernandez via pin *7/25 Impact Wrestling - Daniels defeated Samoa Joe via pin *7/25 Impact Wrestling - AJ Styles defeated Jeff Hardy via submission *7/26 Impact Wrestling - Ken Anderson defeated AJ Styles via pin *8/1 Impact Wrestling - Bobby Roode defeated Hernandez via pin *8/1 Impact Wrestling - Joseph Park defeated Jay Bradley via pin *8/1 Impact Wrestling - Austin Aries defeated AJ Styles via pin *8/8 Impact Wrestling - Jeff Hardy defeated Samoa Joe via pin *8/8 Impact Wrestling - Ken Anderson defeated Magnus via DQ *8/8 Impact Wrestling - Daniels and Kazarian fought to a double count out *8/15 Impact Wrestling - Bobby Roode won a Bound For Glory Series Tables Match Worth 20 Points *8/15 Impact Wrestling - Kazarian won a Bound For Glory Series Ladder Match Worth 20 Points 8/15 TNA Xplosion - Daniels defeated Jay Bradley via pin *8/16 Impact Wrestling - Austin Aries defeated Ken Anderson via pin *8/17 Impact Wrestling - Bobby Roode defeated Joseph Park via pin *8/22 Impact Wrestling - Joseph Park won a Bound For Glory Series Street Fight Worth 20 Points External links *PW Torch Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Category:Bound for Glory Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling tournaments